A Writer's Revenge
by pikachugirl2
Summary: Ash is fed up with Misty, May, and Dawn's lemons about him, and he wants to get back at them by showing them how it feels to be in a story like that. Well that would be easier if he could write. oneshot. Pikashipping, Cycleshipping. LEMON LEMON LEMON


_Damn the internet. You hear that? ARCEUS DAMN YOU, INTERNET!!!_

Ash's rage seemed to explode into the face of the computer as his eyes furiously scanned the words printed on the page. Without thinking, a sudden word shot out of his mouth.

"MISTY!!!"

Almost immediately, Misty shot out of the kitchen of the log cabin they were staying in and stood before Ash. May and Dawn, who were staying with them as well, followed out closely after. Dawn, realizing what Ash was looking at, giggled. However, May and Misty were clueless.

"Ash, what is it?"

Ash gestured towards the computer screen. "What is this?"

"Oh. Well, Ash, that's what people call a computer, and-"

"No shit, Waterflower! What the hell did you write this time???"

Misty playfully punched Ash's arm. "Aw, relax. It was 3:00 in the morning and the three of us were bored."

Ash rubbed his arm as if Misty's touch was poison. "Yeah, for the fifth time this week! Do you have to write these stories only about me?"

May stepped in front of Misty. "Sorry, Ash. You're just a fun person to write lemons about."

"So that's what sex stories are called, huh? So far you've made me have sex with Brock, Max, Tracey, even Pikachu! How would you like it if someone wrote one of these kind of stories about you???"

Dawn laughed. "Lighten up, Ash, it was just a joke."

Ash's glare shut her up instantly. "That joke of yours is all over the internet."

Misty glared back. "Whatever! You can't stop me, or anyone else, from writing stuff like that!"

Misty, May, and Dawn walked back into the kitchen to resume the conversation they'd been having. Ash eagerly pulled up a word processor on the computer, smirking. _Oh yes I can, Misty, yes I can…_

* * *

After sitting frustrated for over an hour, Ash realized revenge wasn't as easy as he thought it would've been. He wasn't even old enough to drive a car! How was he supposed to know this stuff?

Ash took a deep breath and tried to think. _Okay, I've masturbated enough times to understand what that is, at least, and everything that goes with it…I've read some of Misty's stories, so that helps a little…once I caught my mom in the shower, so I know those areas…and it doesn't HAVE to have a plot, right?_

Ash started typing without really thinking, trying to test the ideas he had about sex. He felt sick to his stomach when he read what he'd just typed as an example. **Ash gently began to stroke Pikachu's fervent erection. **_WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST TYPE????? I'M GOING TO HELL FOR-_

Ash smirked, blushing and feeling himself actually getting hard. _No, wait a minute…this is what I wanted to happen…maybe a little more thought and this could be a good template to work off of…_

Ash tried to think of a sentence to follow up the one he'd typed, and seemingly one just flew from the keys to the screen. **Pikachu moaned, seemingly aroused by the boy's gentle touch. It reached into his boxers and stroked his crotch until it became a full sized erection, at least nine inches.**

_Good God, my dick isn't that big…_

**at least six inches.**

From then on, the words were easy to come by, and Ash wondered why he was using Pikachu as the topic of the story at all. True, he did feel some sort of attraction to Pikachu that could be considered love, but he'd never have sex with it…at one point, he was hard as a rock and on the brink of an orgasm when he was writing about putting himself inside of Pikachu…he took a deep breath to make the orgasmic desire and the urge to touch his erection fade completely. _Whatever. If this works, I can perfectly write a lemon between…oh God, that'll be fun…_

At last, he stopped and read over what he'd written, somewhat pleased with himself. There were about four paragraphs total, which was good for just an example. Just in case, he saved it to a place no one would think to look and created a new page. He knew this would be harder: girls would be more frustrating to write about.

Ash took another deep breath before resuming typing. **Misty reached down May's pants as Dawn came up behind May and began to fondle her breasts…**

* * *

"KETCHUM!!!"

Ash awoke the next morning sometime around 8:00 to the sound of Misty, May and Dawn all shouting his name from downstairs. Brock sat up and smirked from the bed next to his.

"Oh no, what'd you put on their toothbrushes this time?"

"Nothing. I got my revenge for their stories." Ash winked at Brock, but Brock just tilted his head, not understanding what the hell he was talking about.

Ash trudged downstairs groggily and put on his best innocent face. He immediately found himself confronted with Misty's hellfire glare, May's worried/embarrassed look, and Dawn's angry 16-year-old-stuck-up-bitch glare. Misty held up a piece of paper, which Ash recognized as the lemon he'd written about the three girls.

"What were you doing last night?"

"Nothing. Except that."

"Right. And just where did you learn about this incident?"

"Well, common knowledge, odd situation-WHAT???"

The full realization of her words hit Ash hard in the face. Misty blushed, realizing he'd been making it up. But nothing she said could keep Ash from blurting out the truth.

"YOU THREE ACTUALLY DID ALL THAT STUFF???"

May looked ready to cry, and Dawn looked down at her feet. Misty's face felt hot; even she couldn't think of a response.

"No freaking way. You three…"

"Ash, please, I'll make a deal. You don't tell anyone and you get rid of that lemon, and we'll never write another lemon about you again."

"I-…..fine. But NEVER again can you write a lemon about me, got it?"

The three girls exchanged looks, then nodded. Then, without another word, they slid back into the kitchen. Ash decided once and for all to get her stories off that website, but was greeted with another shock when he went to the front page.

"ARCEUS DAMN IT, MISTY!!! WHY'D YOU TEACH _BROCK _HOW TO WRITE THEM???"

* * *

Author's Note: This story does not encourage not writing lemons. Let your mind be free, like a beautiful butterfly. Let it spread it wings and-OH MY GOD THE BUTTERFLY HAS A GUN EVERYBODY RUN


End file.
